


Noise

by exbex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Noise

Sherlock has always needed a certain amount of noise in his life. Too much quiet is synonymous with stagnation. He was careless on the violin, as it hardly mattered what it sounded like. Thinking was the priority, and moving his fingers over the strings facilitated the process.  
John’s nightmares were useful, better than nicotine for thinking while laying still. It was on accident that he discovered this, due to one particularly bad dream that made so much noise that Sherlock heard it from the sofa and walked into John’s bedroom without a second thought. Sherlock told himself that John would be more amenable to working with him if he slept less fitfully, so he slid under the covers to quiet him. John never protested, not when Sherlock went from merely laying beside him to slinging an arm across him, not when Sherlock adjusted his own routine to follow John to bed nearly every night, sometimes sitting up to work on his laptop while John slept.  
**  
These days Sherlock rarely touches the violin, because he prefers the sounds John makes while Sherlock is fellating, fucking or riding him. They’re almost distractions, John’s gasps and sighs, the way he whimpers sometimes, and particularly the loud thrum of Sherlock’s own heartbeat in his ears whenever his eyes lock with John’s.  
They’re almost distractions, welcome ones, but the sounds really simply add to the turnings of Sherlock’s mind, giving him what he needs (purpose, his rational mind almost grudgingly admits) to do what he does best.


End file.
